Daily Prophet
by OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO
Summary: I got this idea reading an x-men evo fic and fell in love this is interview with harry potter fanfic Authers. The Second issue is on The author Hogwarts lil angel
1. Issue 1

Where did you come up with the Idea of this fic  
  
Boredom, and frustration over a bought of writers block in writing my novel. *laughs*  
  
  
how long do expect this to go on  
  
No clue. I mean, I've got plans on how to end Blackened Sunrise, and I'm quite sure I can build up to it, however I have no idea exactly how many chapters it will have by the time I reach that point-- or even if my readers will let me end it!  
  
  
what will your next Big move be  
  
Now now, why would I spoil the fun by telling everyone? *smirks*  
  
  
Pepsi or coke  
  
Neither, both are nasty. I prefer Rootbeer.  
  
  
life or death  
  
Life; I'd rather be alive than dead, because you can't really do anything when you're dead. Especially not play video games.  
  
  
night or day  
  
Night, of course. I'm most awake in the dark, and I feel a lot more comfortable hidden away in the shadows of the night. Besides, you can scare more people by popping out of nowhere during the night than you can during the day.  
  
  
hot or cold  
  
Hot, I live in a cold climate as it is. Warmth is a luxury, and I take it for all I can.  
  
  
who is your favorate character  
  
Remus Lupin. *wide grin*  
  
  
what is your fav ship  
  
Ouuu, hard one. It's a toss up between Harry/Draco and Harry/Severus. I'm a dirty-minded teenager, non?  
  
  
what are you going to do when you end this fic  
  
I'm going to end the fic? *thinks for a moment* Hmm, well, if my readers let me end it, I'll probably just start another one (the ideas are already churning), or quite possibly take the suggestion a reader recently gave me and start an RPG set in the Blackened Sunrise timeline.  
  
  
does having so many fans boost your ego or you a down to earth type  
  
It's quite the ego booster, but I like to think I take it in stride. Personally, I'd like a few more flames so that I could see exactly what needs fixing up so I could get even more fans. Oh yeah, serious ego booster. *laughs*  
  
  
what is your favorate fic  
  
My favorite fic... another tough question. I absolutely adore "Not Myself" by Saerry Snape, as well as "The Mirror of Maybe" by Midnight Blue, and of course, "The Awakening of a Magus" by the-dreamer. Those three stories duke it out rather violently in my head over which is my current favorite. ^_^;;  
  
  
what do you think of being interviewed by me  
  
I agreed to it, didn't I? *smirks* Nah, S'all cool. You don't even have half the intrusive questions my best friend Leigh comes up with to ask every time she "interviews" someone. *rolls her eyes*  
  
  
and for our last Question wich book is your favorate  
  
Prisoner of Azkaban. Not only does it have the ever cool Sirius Black in it, it's the first appearance of the character Most Likely To Be Stalked By The Itch (Remus, of course) in it. *lercherous grin*  
  
  
Thank you for talking with me today I have enjoyed this very much and I am sure   
the readers will enjoy reading it too good luck with your fic and may your motives   
stay pure.  
  
No promises on the staying pure-- I don't think I was pure to begin with *winks*-- but thanks for the luck. May you be in the favor of the Spirits of the Shadowed Ones. *bows*  
  
  
- The Itch  
Well that is it for the issue if you would like me to continue with this then let me know and Ideas for interview questions are very welcome 


	2. Issue 2

A/n: Hey all this is another issue of the daily prophet and this author is great if you have not read her fics you should you really should her fic is called Harry Potter and the dark arts   
Where did you come up with the Idea of this fic?  
  
I like Harry a bit dark and in Slytherin. So I began write a story like that and the ideas comes along as I write... I have no idea how it is going to end yet....  
  
how long do expect this to go on?  
  
I don't know, it depends on what ideas I'll come up with. But it is already February in the story so.... The year will end and so will this story. But if Voldemort isn't defeated by then I'll write a sequel.....   
  
What will your next Big move be?  
  
I don't know probably the battle Nagini told us about. Voldemort wants his heir!  
  
Pepsi or coke  
  
Actually I would rather have Ice tea peach, but if I have to choose between these I would take Coke.  
  
life or death  
  
LIFE!!!!   
  
night or day  
  
I LOVE THE NIGHT!!!   
  
hot or cold  
  
Hot.  
  
Who is your favourite character?  
  
Harry and James!  
  
What is your favourite ship?  
  
Lily/James  
  
What are you going to do when you end this fic  
  
Write a new one (I think) and continue my others!  
  
Does having so many fans boost your ego or you a down to earth type  
  
I'm the down to earth type, but I don't have that many fans.... You never know what will happen.  
  
What is your favourite fic?  
  
Honestly. I have no idea which, there are so many good ones!!!  
  
What do you think of being interviewed by me?  
  
Great! That it means you really must like my story, and that's the best reward I can get when my readers like them!  
  
And for our last Question which book is your favourite?  
  
So far my favourite is Harry Potter and the chamber of secret. But the prisoner of Azkaban is really great to since we get to know more about Harry's past and of course, there is Sirius! I love his character!   
  
Thanks for letting me do this I hope you enjoyed it as much as me   
  
-Kat 


End file.
